There exists at present a requirement as to the connection of the auxiliaries in slide pin electrical panels, which is not satisfied by existing products. Thus, the known materials are a source of difficulty, in particular given the clearances of the slides and require the emplacement of auxiliary mechanisms. Moreover, the known connectors do not have sufficient flexibility as to the number of poles that can be provided.
It is to be remembered that in the field of connection by pins by means of slides, different conditions are to be taken into consideration, namely, a disengaged slide position, a partially engaged slide position and a fully engaged slide position. In the first position the connection is interrupted, whilst in the second position the control circuits are supplied, the final engagement position corresponding to the establishment of power circuits.
The use of slides for connection gives rise to faults of alignment which can vary between plus or minus 3 mm.
At present, the connection of the control circuits of the sliding pin connections is effected, either by means of one or several standard multi-pin connectors, or by means of one or several special connectors with slide contacts.
The multi-pin connectors, however, have the drawback of a short path of movement, often less than 10 mm, such that they require the use of mechanical devices for facilitating movements.
Moreover, their inability to tolerate errors of alignment between the male and female parts requires the use of re-centering means.
Finally, the connectors have an invariable mechanical size, no matter what the number of pins in use.
The special connectors with slide contact do not permit guaranteeing more than one point contact in the case of misalignment. Moreover, these connectors also have, as do the multi-pin connectors, an invariable mechanical size.